The Girl who can see you
by KirbyGamzeeGirl
Summary: Sixteen year old January Summers is in for more than she bargained for when her drawings escalate into the worlds of Percy Jackson, Maximum Ride, Doctor Who, and Twilight. When they all hear about her, four different groups pose a threat to her and her world. Only with her help they can stop all of these threats. But the problem is, everything evil wants her too.
1. Chapter 1

**Italy**

The Voltouri had gathered to hear what the newborn vampire had to say in the center of the court room.

"My lords, this girl can draw anything that comes to mind. She has even drawn the bloodbath that that newborn vampire army created. It seems she can see anything." He said to the Voltouri leaders sitting calmly in their thrones.

The middle one with black hair seemed intrigued and leaned forward in his chair.

"This child seems interesting. Maybe we should find her and see for ourselves…" He trailed off.

The silver haired one smiled and leaned to the side and whispered into the dark haired ones ear. The dark haired one smiled and stood up.

"We shall go find her and see what she has to offer." He said grinning from ear to ear.

**Forks, Washington**

The Cullen family had been going happily about their day until Alice froze. Edward saw what she was seeing and looked sadly at Carlisle. Carlisle looked at Alice and gathered the family.

"Alice, what did you see?" Rosalie asked looking at her worried. Edward looked around at Bella who had grabbed Rennessme's hand and sat down beside him.

Alice cleared her throat and spoke, "The Voltouri are hunting a girl who's drawings can tell the past, present, and future. She's in New York City. We need to find her before they do."

Carlisle nodded and they all set out to pack for New York City.

**Phoenix, Arizona**

Max and her flock were hanging out at Dr. Martinez's place when the voice spoke for the first time since Fang came back.

_There's a girl. You need to find her or she will be found by the School and hurt. She lives in New York City, go out and find her or her life will be ruined. _

Max shivered and got up.

"Guys, it's time to hit the road. There's a girl in New York City that needs our help. Pack up, we're leaving tomorrow." She called into the house from the porch.

Everyone got a move on and packed their stuff up.

**Camp Half-Blood, New York**

Percy woke up in a cold sweat and ran out of his cabin to find the other Big Three children and Annabeth outside their cabins. They all walked over to the Big House to talk to Chiron. Rachel, the oracle, was up along with Chiron holding a mug of hot chocolate. When the group of people walked in the two looked up in surprise. Rachel's figure went rigged and her eyes turned green.

Then her voice rasped out, "_Children of the Big Three, Shall find a seer, But four others shall seek her too, To find her you must go home and look there."_

Then she collapsed to the ground. The group of friends nodded and ran to their cabin's to gather their stuff.

**The 20****th**** century, London**

The Doctor was walking around trying to find the Tardis and had finally found it. He sighed and opened it and decided to go to the twenty first century. When He got there, he found himself in New York City in the yard of an abandoned house. Across the street a young girl was cleaning up the yard. He smiled and walked towards her.

When He got behind her he saw headphones on her ears, he tapped her shoulder and she turned around and screamed.

**The Girl's POV**

Before the creepy guy tapped me on the shoulder and scared the crap out of me my day was going pretty fine until then. I had gone through my old junk and thrown it away or given it to charity. When I started drawing the strange feeling passed over me and I drew a group of fictional book characters. When I was done I stared at it and put the book away. This was beginning to feel more like a curse than my artistic side.

I grabbed the rake and walked outside and started raking up the leaves. Just when the radio had gotten back from break my shoulder was tapped. I turned and screamed because the guy looked like Doctor Who. I ran inside the house and slammed the door shut behind me and locked it. I ran up to my room and found a freaking _GIANT _dog in the middle of my room.

I screamed and grabbed my stuff away from it and my pencil turned into a knife. The hound lunged for me and I stabbed it to be covered in golden dust. No. Way. In freaking HELL could this be happening and real. I cleaned myself off and grabbed my cell phone. Just then the freaky creeper stalker guy burst through the front door.

"What in Hell?! You can't go doing that in the middle of Manhattan smart ass! That's called breaking and entering! For all I know you could be some creeper who wants to rape me!" I screamed and gripped a kitchen knife behind my back.

He smirked and held out a hand showing me some fancy device. I rolled my eyes.

"Nice, people dressing for Halloween already. Great, I have no fucking candy man so go and buy some if you want it that bad!" I yelled and pushed him out the door.

I locked it and put the chain across the door. I put all the other locks across it too. That ought to hold him. I walked into my room and fell asleep. In the morning I ran and got all my stuff packed for class. I ran out the door and was confronted by the man again. I frowned and ran to the bus stop to catch my bus.

I got on just in time for the doors to close behind me. I sat down beside some new people. I waved shyly to them and put my head on the back of the seat. Stupid fictional characters that I love so damn much. Ah, but I can't meet them in real life.

I smiled to myself and looked at the girl sitting beside me who was talking to the girl behind her. I smiled again and looked passed her and out the window. My life sucked because I saw the creeper in a freaking _taxi. _I frowned and looked out the other side to find a little blonde boy and a strawberry blonde guy staring at me. Strange, they really had the looks for _Maximum Ride _characters.

I stared out the window hoping that no one would talk to me today so I could draw. I then turned my head to find the mocha colored girl staring at me.

""Hi, I'm Tiffany- Krystal. What's your name? My favorite color's are pink, purple and-" The blonde girl behind her slapped a hand over her mouth.

I just stared at them and started laughing.

"Thanks, I've never known someone who could stop some one's rant in the middle. The name's January Summers, I could show you guys around school if you want…" I trailed off looking at the two.

They both nodded with grateful looks.

"My name's Max Ride by the way." The blonde girl said and held out her other hand for me to shake.

I shook it ignoring the voice in the back of my head telling me that I was in a dream. Whatever, it needs its days ignored and today was one of those days. I continued to stare out the window until we came upon our school. I got up as the bus slowed to a stop and ran off the bus once the doors were open. The thing is, I hate small enclosed spaces and heights.

My life revolves around enclosed spaces, so I'm stuck with that. I have never been in a skyscraper, and I will hopefully never be in one. I waited for Max and Tiffany-Krystal to get off. When they get off I find that there are four other people with them. I waved my hand to them and Tiffany-Krystal runs over to me.

"Oh wow! This place is huge! I can't wait to see all the cute guys there! Wow, what if there's a dance and we both get super cute dates! That would be so cool! But Max and Nick would be together… I just really can't wait to see what kind of guys are in this school." She ranted.

I smiled and waved the rest of their group over.

"This is the middle school and high school part, so… What are your names?" I asked and knelt in front of the little boy and girl.

They looked exactly alike, but so adorable. I smiled and held out a hand.

"My name's January Summers, I like to draw pictures and I absolutely think you two are adorable." I said smiling wider as the little girl looks me in the eyes.

"I'm Ariel and this is my older brother Zephyr. I love to hang out with our older siblings and I like your hair." She said and shook my hand.

Zephyr took my hand and smiled mischievously. I gave him a small smile and waved sheepishly to the two guys by Max.

"This is Nick and Jeff. Nick is an old friend and Jeff is his brother." Max said as Jeff put out a hand and Nick just waved.

I nodded to Nick and shook Jeff's hand. I got a sudden flash of _wings._ I took my hand back and looked at him with a freaked out expression. Max just frowned at me and looked up at the school. I smiled and led them around school. Tiffany-Krystal and I got along really well, since she was the only one talking. I smiled at her as we walked to gym. When we got there I saw the some other new people.

Four older people except for a dark haired and pale boy who looked right at me. I frowned and walked into the dressing room. I walked in to find Max getting dressed in the uniform. I swear that the coach was a pervert because our uniforms were made out of short short running shorts and a really tight t-shirt. I grimaced and pulled on my uniform.

It barely covered my large rack; I frowned and put on my tank top. Gosh, our school had a lot of sluts. Even the new one named Lissa. I frowned and walked out of the locker room to find her picking on Tiffany. I ran over and pushed her to the ground.

"Stop Lissa, she's new here. I think you should just shut the hell up and go flirt with yourself, because isn't that what you do every morning to make yourself feel good? I mean really, you love dressing as a slut. But there's no way in _hell _I am letting you treat my friend like that." I said and punched her in the face.

She looked at me scared and crawled away. I turned to find Max, Jeff, Nick, and Tiffany smiling at me. I smiled sheepishly and started my laps. Once I was done I walked over to Tiffany and her friends.

"You okay?" I asked as I put a hand on her shoulder.

She turned and smiled at me.

"Yeah, thanks for getting her off of me. She seems like someone I've met before…" She trailed off.

I thought about it for a second and remembered Lissa from the _Maximum Ride _series. I smiled and gave Tiffany and hug.


	2. Chapter 2: Medusa

**Hey you guys! You wanted more? I'm giving you a lot more!**

Just then I got a vision of man-wolf hybrids. I froze, my eyes widened in shock and I was shivering. Tiffany and Max noticed.

They both put their hands on either side of me and held me there. I was frozen in fear.

"W-wolf m-m-men, k-k-k-kill people, death." I stuttered.

Max looked worried and held me there for a few more seconds. Just then the substitute came in. It was that creeper dude. My eyes widened and I ducked behind the bleachers. Hopefully he didn't see me.

"Excuse me, but what are you doing back here?" He asked from right beside me and I screamed in terror.

I ran out from underneath the bleachers and into the woods. No one followed me and I put my back to a tree as sticks started breaking. I covered my mouth with my hand and put my back flat against the tree. Gosh, how come everything was after me? I heard voices talking and I decided to listen.

"She has to be around here. You saw her run from the school Edward. She has to be around here." A bell sounding voice said.

I froze trying to remember who the hell would be looking for me. I held my stance and gripped the pencil in my pocket. Then they got louder. I ran from behind the tree and further into the woods. I heard more voices and stopped to climb a tree. I held onto the branches as people talked.

"Max, I think someone's in that tree." Ariel's voice said in the clearing.

I almost groaned and I swung into the next tree and ran from the clearing. Finally I came upon the school. I smiled and ran inside. Just then I crashed into the dark mysterious boy from earlier. I fell onto my rump and gritted my teeth.

"Gosh fucking damn it." I muttered under my breath.

He rubbed his head and got up.

"Sorry about that. Let me help you up." He said and held out a hand for me.

I grabbed it and he pulled me up. Then I brushed off my shorts and nodded to him. I started walking off when he grabbed my wrist.

"Hey, do you mind maybe showing me around the school this afternoon?" He asked.

"Umm, sure. Name a time and place where we could meet up." I said and walked over to the bleachers and hid.

Just then Max found me and I stumbled back in surprise. She smirked and sat beside me. An awkward silence enveloped us and I was stuck thinking about what the hell had just happened to me when a vision enveloped my mind.

Vampires in the city. Then a raid of wolf men came. A group of monsters came after them. Finally aliens came and tried to kill me.

I snapped out of the vision with sweat covering my forehead and Max looking at me worried.

"I'm f-fine Max. Don't worry about me. Just go talk to your family and friends, please." I whispered.

She got the message and walked over to Nick, Tiffany, and Jeff. I stared after her and smiled as they talked. This was one of the worst ones yet. All of the other visions had left me confused, but this one cleared it all up. I wasn't alone in this world.

Everything people had been writing and making television shows about thought that it was fiction. It was all true. I grabbed my water bottle and ran into the changing room as soon as the warning bell rang. I got out of the uniform really quick and ran out of the gym. I grabbed my backpack from my locker and ran home.

Home was around three blocks from the school, but I made it in one piece. I grabbed my sketch book from the kitchen counter and started a new drawing. The new drawing was of four groups of fictional characters. Three of them looked familiar to me. It dawned on me that they were at my school.

I grabbed the sketch book off of the counter and ran out of the house and locked the door behind me. I ran down the street and into the café. I ordered a hot chocolate and sat down with my sketch book. I flipped to the first page and found the waitresses face staring right back at me.

_Shit, this cannot be good. _I thought and ran from the café.

I turned the corner and looked into the sketch book and found the waitresses face changed into Medusas face from mythology. I closed it and ran to the end of the block where I crashed into a guy's chest and fell to the ground. I looked up and saw the boy from earlier. Then I looked behind me and saw the waitress paying and leaving the café.

_No, no, no, no, no! This has to get solved where someone doesn't get turned into a fucking stone statue! _I thought and got to my feet.

"Hi, we should walk, no run, away from this place _now._" I said and grabbed his hand.

I took off down the street and turned the corner. Then I ran to the bus station where some people were talking. No, this was the wrong place. I turned around and ran to the park where no one was at this time of day. I grabbed a tree branch and hauled myself up. Holding out a hand I pulled the guy up.

"Why did you grab my hand and run over half of the city?" He asked breathless.

"Look, I'm in no mood to tell you right now. But I'm January Summers." I said and held out a hand for him to shake.

"Nico DiAngelo, and please do tell." He said.

I froze and looked into his eyes. Then I turned around and looked at the city. No sign of Medusa, good. She was probably following my or Nico's scent. I gripped the branch of the tree and pulled out my sketch book handing it to him.

"Look in it and tell me what the hell you see. Then I can explain if we're still alive." I said.

He nodded and looked at every single drawing. His eyes widened at the last two drawings. Then he handed the book back to me and took a deep breath.

"You drew all of this?" He asked.

I nodded, "I guess I can see the future. Like the oracle, but I don't speak prophecies," I gave a dry laugh, "I'm just a normal mortal girl who can see through the mist. But don't get me wrong, this kind of has its down sides. Like I can see it whenever I don't have my drawing book and it makes me paralyzed in fear. But I just don't know what to do anymore since all of this is coming true right in front of my eyes and the world seems like it's doing a three-sixty on me." I explained to him.

His wide dark eyes were trained on my eyes as I ranted on and on. When I was done it seemed to all sink in. Then he patted my hand and the other people came into the clearing.

"Hey, Percy, Annabeth, and Jason! Come meet the girl we've been looking for!" He called across the clearing.

"Wait! You should know Medusa's on her way to kill me. So please take that into consideration Percy, you could kill her since I only have a knife to fend her off with. And keep her away. It won't work for you Annabeth since she has a death wish for you. Jason and Nico, well, you're fine to kill her if you please." I said and leapt out of the tree.

Percy, Annabeth, and Jason all stepped back and stared at me in shock. The way I was graceful and all that was described to me later on. I opened my sketch book and looked at the drawing that had Jason and Nico killing her. I smiled and shut it really quickly so that they didn't know what I knew. I hopped into the tree and swung my feet down above Percy's head.

Medusa broke into the clearing and looked for me. I turned away and shut my eyes tight. She laughed evilly and I heard her make her way towards me. I gripped the tree branch and braced for anything to happen. Then I was grabbed from the tree with surprising force and flew across the clearing.

I crashed against a tree and groaned in pain. I gripped my pencil and it turned into a knife. I swung it blindly and it was knocked across the clearing.

"Well then, you certainly are a pretty girl. I see why Tarturus wants you dead. You're gifted with a sight that cannot be destroyed. So we will have to destroy you along with it." She said while fingering my cheek.

"Go. To. Hell." I muttered as I squeezed my eyes shut.

"Ahh, that's no way to talk to me. Especially if I could kill you right now." She chided.

I heard a clang and metal struck and a sickening sound indicated that her head was gone. Everything stopped when I sighed in relief.

"Is she dead?" I asked.

Someone touched my arm and I realized that I was bleeding. It stung and I winced.

"Yeah, she's gone. This looks pretty bad." Nico said and put a hand gently over my cut.

I winced again as I opened my eyes.

"Well that's nice to hear once something traumatizing happens to someone. But now what? Three other groups of things are searching for me. What do you think we should do?" I asked and pulled the sleeve of my shirt up.

Nico smirked and put anesthetic on my cut. I winced again as he put gauze over my arm. I leaned against the tree and closed my eyes waiting to relax when tree branches started breaking.

**I won't be able to update this again for a while because I have schoolwork and also I need to type more in the next chapter. Sorry. I just need time. But thank for the reviews. Good enough for me being so new to the site. Thanks for your support and I'll try to update soon.**


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting the Cullens

I snapped open my eyes to find Max and her friends staring at the scene of me sitting against a tree with five other people trying to let everything sink in. I grabbed the tree branch above me and stood up.

"Hi Max, umm, fancy meeting you here?" I asked suggestively.

_Hi Angel, I know who you are thanks to a man named James Patterson. He wrote books about you guys. Evidently everyone didn't know it was real. Sorry we had to meet after something just attacked me. But why did you come looking for me? _I thought curiously.

The little blonde girl smiled and replied.

_Well, Max said the voice told her that the School wants you. I wouldn't like living here anyways. The Institute is here. Are you okay though? _She asked eyeing my arm.

I nodded and leaned against the tree. I stared warily at Max. She stood there staring at me standing there when I had another vision attack.

Nico and I holding hands and talking about what to do. But then a hellhound attacks us.

I stood frozen in fear by the tree. Only Angel moved and put her hand on my arm. I blinked and looked at her. Her eyes were lined with tears. I knelt and hugged her.

"I'm so sorry that you had to see that Angel. I hope you never have to see it again." I told her softly.

She buried her face into my shoulder and I picked her up gently. I put my arms around her small frame and let Max take her. I leaned against a tree and held onto my arm. When I looked at the other people in the clearing, they were all staring at me.

"What? Why are you staring at me?" I asked.

No one answered and I was pulled back into the trees. A hand covered my mouth. I tried to lick it, but it was clamped tightly over my mouth. I struggled as we moved lighting fast across the park. I finally slammed my fist into the persons arm and gritted my teeth in pain.

We stopped and the person let me go. I let loose a string of curses.

"Hot doggedly damn! Fuck, shit, damn that hurt!" I yelled and held my hand.

The man snickered and looked at me. I pulled out my drawing book and looked at it. Stupid me, this guy was Emmet from Twilight. I smiled and waved at him. Then I looked back at the drawing and sighed.

My world was crashing down on top of me. I sat down on the ground and looked back across the clearing. Nine other people were with him. I cursed under my breath.

"Gods damn it; I never knew the whole coven was coming for me…" I muttered under my breath.

Just then everyone else broke into the clearing. I groaned and palmed my forehead with my good hand. Thank the gods it was my drawing hand that wasn't broken. They all looked at me and then at the Cullens.

"Everyone, meet the Cullen coven. There's Emmet, Rosalie, Edward, Bella, Rennesme, Alice, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle, and Jacob Black. And I know all of this because of the books. Don't ask me about it at all. I have no intention to be talking about all this crap that could get me killed. Got it?" I said and let Nico set my wrist.

The bone snapped into place with a click and pain flared in my hand.

"Gods fucking damn it!" I yelled in pain.

Nico looked at me and tried to cover up his laughing. I glared at him and then Percy who was full blown laughing. They both shut up and looked across the clearing at the shocked Cullens. Nico wrapped a bandage around my hand stiffly so I couldn't move it. I got up and put and arm around my stomach and sighed.

"You know what; I don't need to help you guys. I can just get on a bus and go anywhere in the country and you will never find me. So please show some respect please. Percy!" I yelled at him and smacked him upside the head.

"Ow, I wasn't even laughing anymore…" He complained.

I glared at him and he frowned. I turned back to the Cullens and gave them a sheepish wave.

"Hi… I'm January Summers… Do you… Do you want to umm, go to my place? It's not too far…" I trailed off nervously.

Right now the house was a mess thanks to me having been there for two years alone. I looked at Carlisle and he nodded. I then looked at everyone else and they nodded too. I guess we were going back to my place. I smiled as Nico grabbed my good hand and pulled me closer to him.

I looked at him and we shadow traveled into my living room. I glanced at the ground and almost fell forward in confusion. He caught me before I fell face first into the coffee table. I smiled at him and he brought me into a standing position.

"Are you okay?" He asked and looked at me worried.

"I'm fine Nico. You need to stop worrying about me." I said and felt a little light headed.

He looked at my back and his eyes widened. I looked in the mirror that was behind me and stared at the blood that coated my back. He grabbed me before I lost consciousness.


	4. Chapter 4: Mother Fucking Hades

I woke up and found myself lying on my stomach and on my couch. At first I thought that I had fallen asleep here but a cold hand touched my back. I screamed in pain and it retracted from my back. Suddenly a warm breath was by my ear.

"Hey, don't scream January, please." Nico's voice whispered in my ear.

I turned my head to face him and opened my eyes. He smiled slightly and put a hand on my cheek. I tried to get up but he pushed me down.

"I'm glad you look a lot better, but lay down please. Your back took a lot of blow from her. Remember she threw you across the clearing and your back hit that tree? Your back only started to bleed when I took the bark out of your shirt. Just lay still please, I have most of it out." He said and kissed my forehead.

I looked up at him and smiled, he really cared about me a lot. He put his hand on my back again and I winced in pain as it trialed up and plucked a few pieces of bark from my back. Every time one was taken out I let loose a sound of pain. He smiled and got the last one out. Then he put anesthetic on the wound and I winced in pain.

"Sorry, I hope you feel better Jan. I just want you to be okay." He said softly.

"Nico, wh-what are we going to do?" I asked hoarsely.

"I don't know, but you said 'we'. What do you mean by that?" He asked confused.

"I-I mean what could we, as in the whole group of us do, to stop from the world getting destroyed. Nico, please, I need to understand all this and I can't without you. Please…" I trailed off tired.

I yawned and he smiled. He put his hand on my cheek and kissed my forehead again.

"Sleep, you need it. Do you mind if I explain to the others when they get here?" He asked sincerely.

"No, But Nico?" I asked sleepily.

"Yeah January?" He asked and put his face closer to mine.

"Don't tell anyone I told you this, but I really like you. You're really nice to me and I really like that about you. Not everyone is nice to me." I said drowsily.

He smiled and planted a kiss on my lips. When he pulled back I stared at him shocked and pulled him into another kiss really quickly. He pulled back and smiled softly at me.

"Now you should sleep. I don't want you to stress your back too much. Just go to sleep sweetie." He said as I fell asleep to his melodic voice.

* * *

I woke up to a pulling on my back and more anesthetic being applied to my wound.

"Ow, mother fucking Hades that hurts." I muttered as it stung even worse.

I heard someone smirk and someone's lips press against my forehead. I opened my eyes and looked a Nico, who had kissed my forehead. Then I looked at Carlisle, who was just putting a bandage over my back. I just realized that I was without a shirt and in a bra and my jeans on my freaking couch. I moved my shoulders slowly and stiffly then shifted onto my side so that I could see everyone that was in the room.

I saw everyone from the clearing there and the Doctor. I groaned and covered my face with my right hand.

"Not what I wanted to see. And sorry Doctor, I didn't believe that you existed. Sorry…" I said and let my hand slide over my face.

"It's okay dear, you were scared and I understand that." He said and put a gentle hand on my shoulder.

"Thank you, I am so sorry I mistook you for some creeper. Nico?" I asked and looked at him.

"Yeah January? You need something?" He asked.

"Yeah, I want to go up to my room so I can get a shirt and changed into something other than jeans. Please?" I said and started to try and sit up slowly.

Nico nodded and put a gentle hand on my back. He helped me up to my room and I let him come in. I grabbed a clean t-shirt and pulled off my jeans. I grabbed a pair of running shorts and the t-shirt that said 'Creativity is my greatest Contribution'. I trudged to my bed and lay down on it with a sigh of relief.

"Thanks Nico, I just needed to get out of there and change out of those clothes." I said and put my head on my pillow.

He smiled and put a hand on my cheek.

"I'm just glad that you're okay January. Just try to take it easy. For me please." He said and kissed me.

I pulled him back before he could leave. His lips moved against mine and his arms wrapped gently around my waist. I had my hands entwined in his hair and he pulled away with a huge smile on his face. I smiled and hugged him. Just then my door opened.

"What is going on here?"


	5. Chapter 5: Don't be a Stupid Buttmunch

I looked up from Nico's shoulder and saw Max, Percy, and Carlisle staring at us amused. I felt blush rise up to my cheeks and almost coat my entire face.

"Saying good-night. I'm exhausted and I don't want to sleep on that uncomfortable couch. Sorry, you could tell the others that I'll see you guys in the morning." I said and rolled over onto my other side.

I heard them all leave except one person. I guessed it was Nico because he just refused to leave my side the entire time. I then rolled back onto the other side and saw Nico sitting there asleep. I smiled and put a blanket over him stiffly. I closed my eyes and waited for sleep when a new vision came to me.

First people were being killed and their blood drunk, then Max and her flock being attacked by Erasers, finally there were monsters trying to kill me again.

I snapped out of the vision startled and stifled a scream. Nico woke up and looked at me startled. He got up and pulled me into a hug and pushed my head against his chest cradling me.

"What did you see January? Please, you don't need to be scared, just tell me." He said as I pulled my head back from his shoulder.

"Vampires, E-erasers, and m-m-monsters. Th-they all want me dead or for something horrid." I said and burst into tears.

"Shh, it will be okay, just calm down, please. Shh." He said and cradled me closer to him.

I cried for what seemed like half an hour until he was snoring. I was afraid to close my eyes now because those images would be haunting me for a long time. I curled closer to his chest and let my eyes droop closed. I fell into a dreamless sleep after that.

* * *

I woke up to my shoulder being shaken by someone. I opened my eyes and saw Nico still asleep by me. I looked up drowsily at Percy, who was shaking my shoulders.

"Huh? What do you want?" I asked with a yawn.

"Just checking up on you. It's twelve in the afternoon, just to tell you." He said and turned to leave the room.

"What," I asked and got out of bed with a jump, "Ow… that's gonna hurt." I grumbled and rubbed my back softly.

Percy turned and pulled up my comfy chair.

"Sit, I'll send someone up with food. You look like crap you know that?" he laughed.

I frowned and punched his shoulder lightly before he left the room. I smiled and grabbed Nico's hand that was on my bed. He squeezed my hand gently and opened his eyes.

"Hey, you should be laying down, not me. Now let me help you out." He said and got up.

He helped me up and then helped me lay down on my bed. I put my head on my pillow and smiled at him.

"Nice to know everybody is worrying about me. I'm not that important…" I said softly to myself.

"Don't say that, it's not that way at all January. Just don't talk like that. Please, I don't want you to think like that at all, just don't." He said and put a gentle hand on my side.

"Thanks Nico, I hope this doesn't affect your life at all. I want you to go back to how it was before you even met me. Please, after all this is done, just go back to how it was before all this happened, okay?" I asked pleadingly.

Even though I loved him, it didn't mean that we could stay together. It would be better if we acted like this never happened and put it all behind us. I felt tears threaten to make an appearance and turned over so I didn't have to look at his hurt face.

"Okay, just let's make the most of what we can. Please, for me?" He pleaded.

I turned over and saw his face close by mine. I nodded and gave him a smile. Just then Percy walked in with Carlisle, Max, and Edward. Great, just what we needed, a mind reader in the room.

_Edward, if you even think about reading my fucking mind, I am going to send you straight to Hades. Got it? _I thought.

He smirked and nodded. I looked at Max, Carlisle and Percy as they stood and sat in my room.

"So, what are you guys wondering? Came to ask the great seer of the past, present, and future?" I asked trying to lighten the mood.

Carlisle and Percy smiled while Max kept her cool expression. I frowned at her and made a face. She raised an eyebrow at me. I frowned at her again and made another face. She finally cracked a smile and laughed a little.

"Yes! I got the fantastic Maximum Ride to crack up! Boo yah!" I said happily and did a little fist pump.

Everyone in the room laughed at me and Max. Just then Fang, Nudge, Iggy, Esme, Jasper, Bella, Annabeth, Jason, and the Doctor came into my room to find out what all the commotion was. Fang walked over to Max and gave her a kiss, Annabeth sat on Percy's lap, Bella hugged Edward, and Esme just sat beside Carlisle. I smiled and sat up slowly against my pillow. Carlisle was the first person to break the silence that had enveloped us.

"January, why does everyone want you?" He asked.

I sighed and launched into the explanation that I had told Nico when I dragged him into that tree in Central Park.

**Thank you mdao for supporting this story! I love you so much that I could give you a hug right now! I need to get cracking on fully updating my other stories too. I am going to be out today so please take note I might not update all throughout today. But thank you so much! I hope someother people are reading this... Review! Otherwise I will call you all stupid BUTTMUNCHES! Heh, I got that from covertcalligrapher who wrote Rusty Wings. Great story by the way! She also writes Homestuck fanfiction. She needs more for Rusty Wings though... I loved it. It had me laughing throughout the whole story. but anyways... Review or you are all stupid BUTTMUNCHES!**


	6. Chapter 6:Dreams

I smiled at the end of my explanation. I looked at Max, who was half-asleep in her chair. I smiled and launched my pencil across the room, hitting her right on the forehead. She woke up with a start and looked around, her gaze settling on my giggling figure.

"That was oh, so nice January. Why did you fling that damned thing at me anyways?" She asked slightly annoyed.

I tried hard, _very hard _to tone my giggles down. But every time I looked up at her I laughed even more.

"S-sorry M-Ma-Max! You just look so f-f-funny!" I giggled.

"Nice, now what do I look like?" She asked and made a wolfish face.

I stopped giggling and almost screamed in fear. I had another vision of Erasers trying to kill me at the school dance, which was three months away. Max looked at me and got up. She put a hand on my shoulder and knelt by my bed.

"Are you okay? Really, did you see anything important?" She asked with worry coating her face like a blanket.

"E-Erasers are going to try and kill me again th-three months from now." I said in complete shock.

Max stared at the poor girl and tried to not think of how torturous it would be to staying New York for another three months. So much for her awesome year that she had planned out for her and the flock. Max sighed and let January close her eyes and try to fall asleep. She got up and nudged Fang, Nudge, and Iggy awake and they walked out of the room. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed a large amount of fruit that lay in a basket.

* * *

Nico woke up to a soft snore in his ear. He opened his eyes drearily and saw January's mouth open in an o shape. She looked adorable and so much younger than she did when she was awake and in pain. He stroked some hair behind her ear and kissed her forehead. He didn't want it to end with him leaving her and trying to forget everything that happened to them.

* * *

The Doctor had heard the two teenagers talk before everyone had come in and talked to the girl. She looked so much like a child from the time lord race. He never thought that she would look nothing like of his people though. The way she acted, it was as if she knew everything that happened in the entire universe. The poor boy was in love with her, she just didn't want him to leave with a broken heart when they were forced apart.

* * *

Edward was sitting in a chair waiting for anything useful to appear, but nothing did. He waited impatiently for her to wake up. But nothing came; she was asleep and dreaming of her future. It was sad and mournful for the poor girl. But something of interest came up when he saw the image of a beautiful woman that looked like her came into her dreams.

* * *

Max was still eating some fruit when she heard the creaking and a small crash go through the house. Fang and Iggy were right beside her as they crept up the stairs. Max slowly opened the first door and found an Eraser climbing through a broken window. She, Fang, and Iggy attacked the Eraser with ease and threw him out the window. Max turned to find the Doctor standing in the door frame.

The Doctor of course did not know his way around the house, so he found himself hitting corners every so often. When he came upon the three teenagers in the room that had broken glass strewn across the floor.

* * *

Nico got up and left January's room for a little bit. He walked around the house silently and paced it trying to think of ways that he wouldn't have to forget her. Maybe they could date for a year. But then he thought about the way she had said that she wanted them to walk away from this and forget it all. Had she been hurt or broken by someone?

* * *

Edward stared at the dream of January's mother. Her mother entered the room and was stabbed on sight by her step-father. When he turned around he looked like Aro and he lunged for her neck. She sat up straight and screamed for her mother. She started crying for her mother.

**Thank you mdao! I love you for being so cool about this! I just come up with my obessions so, could you try and tell anybody else? Review?**


	7. Chapter 7:The sadness inside

**Sorry! I am soooo sorry! I just had a lot of homework this week! Did you guys hear about that school shooting? Its soo sad.**

I looked at Edward and stared at his broken features. I felt the tears fall down my face and land on my clenched hands. Edward looked at me and got up. He put his arms around me and squeezed lightly.

"I'm so sorry for your loss." He whispered only audible enough for me to hear.

I felt the tears freshen up when I looked back on the memory of my mother, lying with a neck wound on our kitchen floor, bleeding to death. I struggled out of his grip and lay down on my bed. I heard him leave and close the door silently. I gripped my pillow and shoved my face into it. The door to my room open and close slightly.

"Hey, January, are you okay?" Nico asked.

I stifled a sob and let Nico hold me. He pulled my head into his chest and cradled me. I let loose a strangled sob and pulled him close to me. He put his head on top of my head and kissed my forehead. I heard the door open again and it stayed open.

"Hey, is everything okay? January?" Max said worried.

I looked up at her and gave her a wry smile. She nodded and everyone left the room except Nico and I. I let him cradle me and try to shush me. He lifted my head to look him in the eyes.

"I want to make the most of our relationship, okay January? I love you and I can't let you go, just give _us _a chance. Please." He said and leaned closer to me.

His lips brushed mine and I let him pull me towards him. His arms encircled my waist and I put my arms around his neck. He put a hand on my neck, pushing me closer to him. I let my hand travel up his back and onto his chest. Finally we broke apart, breathing raggedly, and looked at each other.

I looked at him and buried my head in his chest.

"I'm sorry, I-I just don't want to be hurt again. I've already had that happen; I j-just don't want it to happen again…" I trailed off with a sob.

He put his head on top of mine and kissed my hair.

"Hey, I won't ever do that to you, I promise. I love you too much to let you go and I don't want to hurt you." He whispered into my ear.

I smiled and kissed his hand that was on my cheek. He lifted my head.

"Are you going to sleep a little bit or are you going to get moving?" He asked.

"Sleep, I'm really tired and I don't think I could be much of any help." I said with a yawn.

"Well then, good-night." He said and gave me one final kiss before I fell asleep against him. I woke when there was a banging on my door.

"Hey, January! Everyone's waiting for you and Nico to come downstairs." Max yelled through the door.

I groaned and rolled on top of Nico. We both blushed and fell onto the floor. I smiled and we got up.


End file.
